Our Time
by TheRedSin
Summary: She lets him go for now because maybe one day, at the time they both don't expect, they will just meet again and it will be their time. RxR


_I'll let go for now...but it doesn't mean that I don't love you anymore...._

_

* * *

_

Finally, they were already together. Yes, tennis was still his first priority above all. That wouldn't change now, would it? They rarely had times together but for her, only knowing the very fact that he was hers and she was his was more than enough. She would always watch him play, train and practice for tournaments he would be competing. Whenever he had matches, she would always be there cheering silently, always praying that he would win it.

Those matches were always just only held in the country, he was only competing tournaments IN the country when both of them knew very well that he was far more capable of winning those of OUT of the country tournaments.

Somehow, she knew all too well inside her heart that she was maybe one of the reasons for his refusals to go there - to America. She was keeping him away from pursuing his career. He had a bright future waiting for him there but she was preventing him from having that future. She had given the matter a real piece of thought. Thereafter, she had made up her mind. She would be willing to sacrifice. That was what she was made of, right? Always been the one giving and always been the one ending up empty-handed -- though she didn't mind.

She had asked him to meet her up, he complied despite his tight schedule. It was only sometimes that her girlfriend would ask a favor. They were at the bench under the big shade of the old sakura tree. Sakura petals were falling endlessly whenever the soft cold breeze, indicating that spring was coming to an end and it would be soon winter, blew. They sat there for a little while, also enjoying the scenery of the last full bloom. She was the one who broke the silence that had enveloped them since they came.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun..." She started, looking at him intently. He whipped his head to her direction, looking as nonchalant and indifferent as ever although there was a questioning gaze from his eyes that only she could read. He knew that there was something serious that she wanted to talk about. He might had not shown it but he was dying to know what she was going to say. Every second that had passed almost made him go insane.

She sorted out all the words that she would be saying to him. "I was just thinking," she continued. "...that maybe, this is not the best time for us." He could only look at her with incredulous eyes. "What are you trying to imply, Ryuuzaki?" He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Her determined look just a minute ago was replaced by painful yet understanding one. "I know that your heart isn't completely here..only a part of it does... And it will never be here -- not until you are able to...fulfill your dream..." She smiled a bittersweet smile. For the first time in the life of the tennis prodigy, he found himself speechless. It was like he was a mute to start with. His amber orbs that dilated was hidden under the lowered bill of his cap.

He was very well aware that what she said was true. Upon realizing what really was happening, they were breaking that was what it was, he finally had uttered the words she knew she would hear from him. "I..see..." He stood up from were he was seated and finally left without another word being said.

When she already knew that she was out of his sight anymore, she had let the tears to flow freely from her eyes that she had tried hard to suppress while he was still with her. "I'm...sorry..." and she broke down completely.

Next thing she knew in the morning, he had already left. Eyes swollen and puffy from crying, she was still able to plaster a smile on her angelic face while staring at the plane in the sky heading to God-knows-where.

* * *

_Who knows what might happen... Maybe tomorrow, someday, at the time...when we both do not expect... We will just meet..._

_

* * *

_

After all those years, he had come to achieve his dream, he had become the world's number one. And as for her, she had patiently and was still patiently waiting for that someday, the time where they will just meet again.

At long last, he was back in Japan, the place where a piece of his whole being was left, distinctively, it was left to her -- the only one person who could and would sacrifice her own happiness for him.

Upon arriving in the airport, his feet at once dragged him to the one place he knew where to find her. It must had been really fate's will for them to meet that day of his arrival. He was on his way to that park, she was, by that time, on her way back to her domicile.

A road they needed to cross was in between the two. Vehicles were passing as the traffic light had not yet signaled a halt hence, not letting the twosome see each other from both ends of the pedestrian. And as the traffic lights turned to red and the coast was clear for crossing, they had seen each other. There were no other people to cross, only the two of them. Had it been a coincidence or an inevitable, they would never know.

He had seen her and she had seen him. And though it was their first time seeing each other after long years of separation, their instincts, intuitions or whatsoever had told them that they were the people each of their own hearts were seeking.

He was still the same, just taller and masculine but still skinny for a man. He was still wearing his trademark white fila cap. He had his tennis bag hang on his left shoulder and he was wearing a black and red jacket with a matching black jogging pants. She was also still the same, just that she, too, grew and develop the right curves of a lady her age. She still wore her hair in the same style but now, it was tied in a single braid. She was wearing a skirt that reached her knees and a spaghetti-strapped blouse with a long-sleeve bolero on.

As amber orbs met russet ones, two smiles were seen; one that was so rare and one that was full of longing. They both did not expect to come across each other in an instant.

* * *

_And then maybe, it would be OUR time..._

_

* * *

_

They took each step at the same time. The distance between them drew shorter and shorter. They met in the middle of the road. He was the first to make the move, he wrapped her in his arms, pressing him against his chest as she leaned her chin on his shoulder. He kissed her head then place his forehead on hers. Tears trickle down her cheeks, hugging him oh so tight. He wiped them away. Thereafter, he bent down as to whisper something to her ears, words that sound way beyond better than 'I love you'. And those words were 'I am here to stay...' She felt surreal, she was so happy she thought her heart would explode. Another set of tears fell, he just inched his lips to her cheeks, kissing those tears away. He cupped her face and she held his hands. Both stared and got lost in each others' eyes. He planted a soft kiss on her warm lips and both of them had finally able to say, "This time, it definitely is OURS."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters.

OOCness I guess is present in this fic.

Tell me what you think about it through reviewing!

Constructive criticisms are accepted but please say it in a gentle way! xD

TheRedSin


End file.
